(9/30) Monster Strike News
Monster Strike the Movie, Sora no Kanata Collaboration Time: 10/5 6AM ''' Hatcher Monsters '''Yuna (Light 5★) Asc Toya (Dark 6★) * Type - Blast * Style - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper / Null Damage Wall * SS - Increases SPD and Strength attack nearby enemies with a sword * Bump - Lock-on Laser XL * Sub - Lock-on Laser M Asc Sora (Water 6★) * Type - Blast * Style - Bounce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Fire Resistance * Gauge - Flight / Dash * SS - Attack contacted enemies with her scythe and does damage to all foes in the vicinity * Bump - Chain Lightning * Sub - WP Lock-on Shockwave 5 Asc Kanata (Fire 6★) * Type - Bounce * Style - Balanced * Ability - Super Null Warp / Flight * SS - Becomes enraged for a set amount of turns and heals HP to full when he becomes normal * Bump - Follow Up Piercer * Sub - Involute Sphere All above Movie 5-6★ monsters will only have Ascensions. Gabriel MV HANZO MV Lucifer MV Farmable Monsters Extreme / Savage - Ubari (Fire 6★) / Ragora (Light 6★) / Necro Hound (Dark 5★) Lethal - Senju (Water 6★) Special Sora Sharls Time: 10/5 6AM - 10/25 3:59AM Visiting the movie theatres showing Monster Strike the Movie will reward players with Sora Sharls via MonSpot. Activating these MonSpot will reward players 1 Sora Sharl (5 during 10/5 - 10/8). Going everyday will total to 40. 1 Sora Sharl will let players roll once in the Sora no Kanata Hatcher. Movie Goers Special Rewards For players who go to see Sora no Kanata, they will receive extra items. Treasure Sharl Going to see the movie once will reward players with a Treasure Sharl. Using one will let you roll a special Hatcher that will result in a Scroll of Honor, Berry Wand or Berry Can. Kanata Oragon Going to see the movie once will reward players with a Kanata Oragon. He can be used as a material for your Uriel and Mana for special MV versions. Uriel MV Mana MV Version 13.0 Update Maintenance Time - 10/3 12AM - 5AM 1 - MonSpot Get Items through breaking Lucky Balloons There will be a chance that a Lucky Balloon will appear on the map. If you break it, you will receive in-game items. There is a small chance of getting Medal Items, Berry Cans, and more 2 - New Normal Quests 10 new sets of 3 quests (totaling to 30) will be added. There will be bonus stages after each set. If you clear all the new quests, players will receive 50 Orbs. Also, Sanctuary Dragon will have an Ascension when clearing all the new quests. * Type - Balanced * Style - Pierce * Ability - Flight / Null Damage Wall * SS - Fires a laser in the targeted direction, then attacks with a homing shot. * Bump - Meteor Shower * Sub - Super Blast 3 - Rank Cap of 999 will be increased also new titles will be added regarding your Rank. 4 - Co-Op with Friends In-Game When tapping the yellow button, you will have a list of Friends that have quests up which will you can enter. These Friends has to be in your Friends List but distance between players does not matter. 5 - Hazards per quest will be shown In-Game After you clear a quest, you will be able to see the hazards for that quest. They will be split into 7 categories, GB / DW / Warps / Mines / Blocks / Wind / Magic Circles. Also there will be a !''' mark for the most prominent hazard. Also after clearing the quest, you will be able to see the top 10 used monsters to clear that quest. There will be a top 10 for both Hatcher Only and Farmable Only. When you make a team after selecting the quest, it will show monsters in your Box that can deal with the Hazards listed. '''6 - Monster Rental This is only for nearby friends (distance matters). One player can rent a monster to another player for up to 48 hours. During the rental time, the player who is renting the monster can use it as many times as they want. However, the original owner of that monster cannot use it until it is returned. Max Luck monsters can also be rented. Monster Strike 5th Anniversary Campaign Challenge to get 10 Million Yen! Time: 10/7 - 10/9 and 10/19 - 10/20 During these 5 days, at 7PM JST, there will be a time attack challenge within Monster Strike. All players have to do is to hit the yellow START button once as quickly as they can. The person that can do it the fastest will win 10 Million Yen. Rank 2 - 49 will receive cash rewards. 50 - 1000 will receive gift cards. In-Game Rewards * Rank 1001 - 100,000 - 5 Orbs / Continue Can / Stamina Can / Divine Dragon Sharl / Berry Can * Rank 100,001 - 200,000 - 5 Orbs / Continue Can / Stamina Can / Berry Can * Rank 200,001 - 300,000 - 5 Orbs / Continue Can / Stamina Can * Rank 300,001 - 400,000 - 5 Orbs / Continue Can * Rank 400,001 - 500,000 - 5 Orbs * Participation - 3 Orbs Caution * Make sure you update to Version 13.0 * Make sure you are at the Home Screen before the 10 second countdown starts. You will not get the mini-game if you aren't due to possible communications with the server while going between screens. 5th Anniversary Limited Dungeon Monster - Victory (Fire 6★) 5th Anniversary Vote Hatcher Voting Time - 10/3 12PM - ''' Players vote through a Mission once per account. You can choose from 304 Hatcher 5-6★ monsters including Exclusives and Element Limited Monsters. Players will be able to get 1 out of the top 25 monsters voted. Monsters Rolled will have * 6★ Form * Luck 5 and Max Level and Max Plus * 1 Ableberry There will be a special Ableberry Meter in the special Voting Site which increases the Rank of the Ableberry for monsters from the Vote Hatcher. Voting, sharing on SNS or even just entering it will fill the meter up. 5th Anniversary Co-Op Appreciation Hatcher Every player will receive one 5th Anniversary Sharl to roll in this Hatcher. Players will choose the element they want and that Hatcher will show 5 Monsters of that element. Afterwards, players will pick 1 out of the 5 to keep. Now, you can Co-Op pull the Hatcher to up to 4 players which total to 4 guarantee 6★ monsters. This is only limited to nearby friends (distance matters). Players will join in a lobby to roll together. After starting, each player will choose an element as well as 1 of the 5 monsters possible. Once everyone is finished, all players in that lobby will get the 6★ monster they chose as well as the ones the other players chosen. You can only roll the Co-Op Hatcher or the Solo Hatcher, you cannot do both. New Transcensions '''Nachos (Wood 6★) Time - TBA * Type - Speed * Style - Pierce * Ability - Null Damage Wall / Null Warp * SS - Sends all enemies flying on contact. * Bump - Super Slice 'n' Dice * Sub - Poison Spread-struction 16 Jiang Ziya (Water 6★) Time - TBA * Type - Balanced * Style - Pierce * Ability - Null Block / Demihume Slayer * Gauge - Status Recovery / Null Warp * SS - Fires a laser on every wall rebound * Bump - Rampage Laser XL * Sub - Lock-on Piercewave 6 Alice (Dark 6★) Time - TBA * Type - Balanced * Style - Pierce * Ability - Super Null Damage Wall / Recovery M * Gauge - Status Recovery * SS - Increases Speed and Strength & attacks with a pierce bullet towards the first contacted enemy. * Bump - Homing Pierce-struction 18 * Sub - Barrage Shotgun Arthur (Light 6★) Time - 9/30 11PM * Type - Balanced * Style - Bounce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Null Damage Wall * Gauge - Null Warp / Strike Shot Reducer * SS - Fires a rebounding cruciform cannon in the targeted direction and attacks all enemies with a shower of swords. * Bump - Lock-on Laser XL * Sub - Lock-all Laser L